


let's pretend tomorrow isn't coming

by offtopicmind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pining Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pining Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK1000 - Freeform, Sappy as hell, Slow Burn, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), no beta we die like men, well sort of but not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offtopicmind/pseuds/offtopicmind
Summary: Maybe he wasn’t coming. Connor wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t, Markus was the deviant leader after all. He had better things to do then spend his evening at the lake with the ex-deviant hunter.“Hey, Connor!”Or maybe he didn’t.-------The deviant leader and the ex-deviant hunter create a new tradition. Just for the two of them.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	let's pretend tomorrow isn't coming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a theatre assignment where I needed to write a script for a scene inspired by a photo. I ended up borrowing the names from D:BH, and then the script got really gay, and then I had to make it into a fic. So here we are. 
> 
> https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/two-friends-sea-enjoying-sunset-male-sitting-breakwater-57790763.jpg  
> Here's the image the original script was inspired by, if you're curious
> 
> This is probably all going to be really out of character. So uh. Oops in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Androids and their rights in the UK were mentioned, and i'm too lazy to check, so i'm making it up.

"This place won't be the same without you." 

"Detroit? or here?"

"Here," Connor confirmed. "Detroit too, of course. But this place will be a lot more lonely without you than Detroit will." 

Markus hummed in response, turning his attention back to the water that washed up on the edge of the collection of rocks and sand that the two androids were sat on. This little collection of rocks and sand, extended out from the bank of the lake, had become their place. The cape of land was hidden away from the rest of the world, and it was always quiet, and peaceful. Something both the deviant leader and the android detective desperately needed.

The location hadn't become _their_ place intentionally. It had just started as a place where Markus could go when he was stressed and needed to unwind. As the deviant leader and the spearhead of the revolution, he had a near overwhelming amount of responsibilities. That particular day, he had been through interviews and press conferences that had all gone poorly, and he needed a break. North had, strangely enough, been the one to approach Connor about it. She had picked up on how wound up Markus had become, and asked Connor to take him somewhere to de-stress. So that he did. 

Connor had called Hank on his way to pick Markus up, and asked where he could find a quiet place for the deviant leader to unwind. Though Connor did have access to an infinite database of information, Hank knew the city on a much more personal level. Besides, with Connor and a dog in the house, he was sure the lieutenant had one or two places to go to get away from the noise. 

_"Quiet? In Detroit? Good fuckin' luck,"_ the lieutenant had remarked. After that short response, It had taken Connor a while to get a serious answer out of him, but when he did, Hank mentioned the lake (amongst some other.. choice words). And so, In the late afternoon in the middle of the week, Connor brought Markus to the lake. And there, they found that quiet spot hidden from the chaos that was their lives. From that day on, whenever one of them needed to talk, or unwind, or just sit in silence, they called the other, and together the two traveled to their spot at Lake St. Clair. 

And so there they were, St Clair in summer at sunset, sitting in silence.

"You know, you're making it sound like I'm dying, Connor. I'm just moving," Markus said after some thought. _”Just moving.”_ Connor could scoff at the thought. Markus was _leaving._ He was getting on a plane for the United Kingdom, and wouldn’t return for an indefinite number of years. Connor didn’t feel right complaining, though. Markus was going to aid the android's whose rights movement there had been having trouble. 

Connor huffed, turning to look at the other android. "Yes, moving. To an entirely different continent!" 

Markus looked distant, somewhere lost in thought. He didn't so much as spare the other a glance as he responded. "Still not dying"

Connor rolled his eyes, turning back away from Markus. He couldn't help the forlorn tone of his voice as he said, "You might as well be dying." 

This caught Markus' attention. He looked over at Connor, his brows furrowed in concern and his eyes narrowed. He didn't speak though, his expression asking the other _what the hell that was supposed to mean?!_ for him. 

"There's going to be a whole ocean between you and here, Markus," Connor continued, now wishing he could force the currently very red LED back to blue. The best he could do was avert his gaze. He did not want to meet Markus' eyes right now. 

Connor pulled his knees up to his chest, suddenly feeling very vulnerable under Markus' gaze. "Once you leave, the chances are that this place will not see you again. I'm sure you will be much too busy aiding the androids in the United Kingdom to visit. And I imagine Europe and its people will be.. to your liking. Who knows if you will want to return to.. to this place.. after it all." Connor had, somewhat intentionally, been using "this place" as a placeholder for himself. _He_ was the one who would be a lot more lonely without Markus than Detroit would, chances are that _he_ would not see Markus again, Markus would be too busy to visit _him_. Who knows if Markus will want to return to _him_. It all sounded awfully selfish, and Connor knew this, but he still couldn't help the tightening in his chest and the tears that threatened his eyes at the thought of Markus leaving him. Of Markus _replacing_ him.

Markus was silent. He didn't say a word as he slowly shifted himself so he was sitting facing Connor. Connor barely gave him a glance. He only curled further in on himself as Markus scrutinized him.

"Why do I get the feeling that "This place" is supposed to be a metaphor for _you_?" Markus asked softly, brow raised. He offered Connor a small smile, and there was something teasing about his tone of voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Connor stammered out, turning sharply to meet Markus' gaze. His tone and features softened as soon as he did. "I just think this place is going to be sad when you leave it and it never sees you again."

Markus' smile dropped. It was painfully obvious that he wasn't buying any of Connor's sad attempts to continue his ruse. "Connor." The android reached over to place a hand on the other's shoulder. "Do you really think that I'm just going to forget about you as soon as I leave? You’re one of my closest friends, and you are more dear to me than you will ever know. Nothing and nobody is going to change that."

Connor blinked. Of course Markus knew exactly what to say, he wasn't sure why he was surprised. He let his legs sink down away from his chest, and a slight smile formed on his lips. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I've heard Europeans can be pretty charming." 

Markus laughed, loud and genuine, a sound Connor had come to adore. He gently shoved Connor by the shoulder with the hand that had already been placed there, before pulling it back to his side. "They won't be nearly as charming as you," he said, a wide grin on his face.

The deviant leader's smile was very contagious, and soon Connor was smiling just as wide. He chuckled and shook his head, "very funny, Markus."

Markus' smile softened, and he looked at him with such pure adoration that Connor was sure this look was not meant for him. He had to avert his eyes again, he couldn't handle this. 

"I'm serious, Connor," Markus assured. He moved closer to the android across from him and gently placed his hand on the forearm Connor had rested on his own leg. "Nobody could, or ever will, replace you," he said in a whisper so soft that it sent chills down Connor's spine. He hadn't even known that could happen to androids prior to this.

Connor didn't say anything in response to Markus' words, so he continued. "I promise you, I will come back and visit you every change I get. Until I come home for good, that is."

Connor opened his mouth, but there was a second before he actually said anything. He knew nothing Markus said was a fabrication, he simply just wasn't that kind of person. But part of him still thought that once Markus had left for Europe he would never return. And even if he did, it would be too different for Connor’s liking.

"When you do visit," he began slowly, "we both know it won't be the same. You'll only be here for a short time, and I'm sure, being the important man you are, you will have a long list of things to attend to." Connor glanced at the man beside him, a sigh escaping his lips. "I cannot take up time that would be better spent by visiting Carl, or your friends from Jericho. North wouldn't be very impressed if you didn't spend time with them. Or in interviews and conferences and meetings, you will still be the head of the revolution, after all."

Markus blinked, as if he couldn't believe the words coming out of Connor's mouth. Connor couldn't have possibly sounded that ridiculous. Either way, Markus was quiet. His gaze lowered as he appeared to be considering Connors words. 

As Markus considered his words, Connor ended up doing so as well. As he ran over his own speech in his head, he wondered if it sounded as though he was making excuses. It did seem like he was coming up with reasons for Markus to not visit him, and he was doing so immediately after going on about how much he was afraid that Markus wouldn't. Maybe that was why Markus had looked at him in such an incredulous manner. He had just been being honest, though. Markus was far too important to be spending time during his visits on Connor, no matter how much he wanted him to. 

Connor was thrust out of his own inner ramblings as Markus spoke up again. 

"We could make a tradition out of it."

Connor's confusion must have shown on his face - or in the bright yellow LED on his temple - because Markus let out a short laugh as he laid eyes on his face. "Elaborate?"

"I think.. It would make this place all the more special." 

Connor gave him an unimpressed look. "That was not elaborating and you know it."

Markus laughed again. "Okay, okay. I mean, every summer I'll fly back to Detroit. I'll spend all my time on that "long list of things to attend to" that you so ever so graciously pointed out, except for one day." 

Connor was.. slightly less confused now. He rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, but said nothing about it. Only asking Markus, "go on?"

Markus smiled as he continued, "Today." He moved his hand back up to Connor's shoulder, leaning ever so slightly forward as he spoke. "Every year today, you and I will come down to the lake as the sun is setting on the night before I have to leave again. Just the two of us. Just like tonight."

Connor nodded slowly, and mimicked Markus' contagious smile. He couldn't couldn't deny how.. romantic Markus' idea sounded. But he was certainly not about to complain about that. "I like the sound of that."

Markus' smile widened at that, and he leaned back. "Good, then it's settled. This will be our new tradition. Every summer on this day, without fail." He took in a very human seeming breath and looked back out at the water, sparkling with the orange hues of sunset. "It will make saying goodbye just a little bit easier."

Connor nodded again. "It just might.."

The two androids fell into a comfortable silence. They both adjusted themselves so that they were once again sitting side by side, facing out to the water. Connor still had his precautions, but their conversation had served as a reminder that they are indeed friends, and Connor could just tell him things, no loopholes required. To an extent.

As the orange and yellow began to fade and he could begin to see stars in the sky above them, Connor broke the silence. 

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

Markus was quiet for a moment. For a second Connor worried he had said something insensitive. 

"I know."

Oh. Connor was unsure of how to reply to that at first. He opened his mouth and closed it again a few times before deciding on something. "I am going to miss you," he admitted, finally. He didn't miss the corner's of Markus' lips turning up as the words left his mouth.

"I know." 

Connor scoffed and shot the other android a look. 

Markus laughed, "I'm just teasing. I'm going to miss you too, Connor."

Connor smiled, 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update this as frequently as possible. I'm not sure how many chapters this will half, but it will probably land somewhere around 5-6  
> If you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see in following chapters, or feedback in general, please don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
